


Third Mom

by MariMyoui



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariMyoui/pseuds/MariMyoui
Summary: Jo Haseul and Wong Kahei had an incredibly perfect life after the adoption of their son, Seungmin. However, the couple did not count on his biological mother returning after almost five years in order to resume the little boy's motherhood.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Third Mom

The day soon dawned in Seoul, the sun was shining, exhaling warmth and brilliance throughout the Korean city. The alarm clock rang, warning Haseul and Kahei that another day would begin.

The Chinese woman was the first to get up, going straight to her son's room, Seungmin, in order to wake him up and help him get ready to go to the school. Haseul sighed, sitting on the bed, contemplating using the excuse that she had not heard the alarm clock and went back to sleep.

"Haseul, you'll be late if you don't get up now!" Kahei had said, walking into the room with her son.

Haseul gave a tired smile, would love to have a day off.

"Hi, Mommy!" Seungmin smiled, squandering all his morning joy and ran to hug the other mother.

Seungmin was the most precious little thing that Haseul and Kahei had, had been adopted exactly five years ago when he was still a baby, it was a difficult and complicated process for the couple, however, they conquered the guardianship of the little boy and this was one of the things they were most proud to share.

"Then I don't want any complaints that I come home late when you two slow me down." Kahei remembered, sitting on the bed next to Haseul.

Seungmin crossed his arms after hearing the Chinese mother's statement.

"Why do I need to go to school?" He asked, sitting between the two women. "I don't like that place, aunts make me eat vegetables."

"And they're not wrong." Haseul said, watching the little boy. "How will you grow up to be strong like Iron Man if you don't want to eat vegetables?"

Iron Man was Seungmin's favorite character, for Haseul's pride, because her son had the same favorite hero as she while Kahei kept saying that Captain America was better.

"Iron Man doesn't need to eat vegetables because he's rich." Kahei replied. "Now Captain America..."

"He's not even coming!" Haseul has interrupted. "It's not Stark's fault he was born rich."

"That's it!" Seungmin agreed. "Everyone knows Tony Stark is better than Steve Rogers, Mama Hei!"

"You two are terrible." Kahei rolled his eyes.

"You're saying that because you know Stark's better. " Haseul and Seungmin did a high-five.

"Keep it up and you'll sleep on the couch, Jo Haseul!" Kahei replied, outraged.

"Aish, Kahei, you can't play." Haseul replied, giving a smile as she looked at the expression on the older woman's face.  


***

Kim Jungeun had woken up late that day, didn't even remember to organize the papers her boss had requested. Jiwoo, her best friend, had left a note stuck in the fridge warning that she would arrive late that night, as she was leaving with her fiancée, Ha Sooyoung.

Because of the delay, Jungeun had no time for coffee, left in a hurry to catch the next bus and finally get to work, having to hear more complaints from her boss. It wasn't easy for Kim, at twenty-one, she was looking for something she had lost exactly five years ago.

The reality was that Kim Jungeun had gotten pregnant at the age of sixteen from her ex-boyfriend, Lee Taeyong. The boy had left her after finding out about the child, just the usual cliché. Jungeun had been kicked out of the house when her parents found out about the baby and had been lucky when the family of her best friend, Jiwoo, allowed her to live with them.

When the baby was born months later, Jungeun thought she would not be able to take care of the child, so she left him in an orphanage. At that moment she thought it was best for her and the baby.

But nowadays, Jungeun didn't think the same way and if she could go back in time and prevent herself from committing such an act, she would do so. Ever since she left him, there hasn't been a day that she didn't think about him. He was a little boy, she didn't have a name set for him, but she would like him to be called Yugyeom, just like her favorite group, GOT7.

There must have been some way to get her son back and that's what Jungeun was looking for, Jiwoo had recommended she look for a lawyer, but the older Kim didn't have enough money for that and that was specifically why she had accepted the overtime. The only certainty Kim Jungeun had was that she would not give up on having her son back or that this incessant search would take up much of her life.


End file.
